Viaje
by Toffee28
Summary: Kanatahséton no fue el único asentamiento iroqués amenazado tras la Revolución Americana. Acompaña a Dyagohgwenni y sé testigo de su lucha por la libertad de su pueblo.
1. Prólogo

Cuando llegaron ella estaba dormida. A día de hoy todavía es capaz de remembrar las lechuzas ululando en el bosque que circundaba a la aldea y la oscuridad que envolvía dulcemente sus ojos. Todavía siente el tacto de las cálidas pieles sobre las que se acurrucaba entre sus hermanos y los suaves besos de su madre en su mejilla, un _'que descanses tesoro'_ tan quedo que ni el aire se movía entre las palabras.

No sabría decir lo que la despertó, pero sí lo que vio al abrir los ojos: un resplandor rojo, ardiente como el mismo infierno, que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Ruidos de lucha en el exterior, grandes monstruos luchando contra los suyos, _su familia_ , y destrozándolos. Explosiones seguidas de gritos de almas rotas que lloraban sus pérdidas.

Dyagohgwenni, descalza y con las ropas manchadas de barro, supo entonces una cosa.

Su mundo acababa de cambiar para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Contratiempo

**Capítulo 1: Contratiempo**

 _Septiembre, 1783_

Dyagohgwenni se detuvo y respiró hondo. Podía escuchar el crujido del manto de hojas otoñal bajo las botas de su perseguidor tras ella. Silencio. Ya no estaba sola. Si se había equivocado y las cosas se ponían feas no podría escapar trepando por la pared de roca que tenía delante. _Bien_.

Se dio la vuelta. Un hombre robusto, más grande que ella y como ella, preparado para atacar. Se descubrió el rostro y adoptó un ademán más relajado esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, pero comprobó irritada que mantenía su postura.

—Creía que los hombres de ciudad seguirían sus propias normas de cortesía. —habló ella con cierta ironía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?. —afirmó más que preguntó él. Definitivamente no parecía tener ningún interés en dichas normas.

—Busco al anciano que vive en la casa de la colina. Tal vez lo conozca.

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Una vieja amiga.

—Una vieja amiga no se iría ocultando por el camino ni saldría corriendo de repente.

—Usted me estaba siguiendo.

—Te estabas comportando de forma extraña.

—Mi gente no es apreciada por aquí —la conversación le estaba cansando—. Mire, puede que usted tenga tiempo para perderlo pero yo necesito hablar de manera urgente con el señor Davenport. —dijo mientras lo rodeaba, dejando entre los dos una distancia considerable.

—Si querías hablar con él llegas tarde. —repuso él parándola en seco.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió, temiéndose lo peor.

—Achilles murió hace dos años.

Con esas palabras, ella sintió que a su pueblo acababan de sentenciarlo. Incapaz de sostenerse, trastabilló, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas? —dijo el extraño de repente, apiadándose de ella sin duda y hablando en su lengua. _En su lengua_. Ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida, y se fijó mejor en su rostro. Un mestizo.

—Achilles fue mi maestro. Tal vez pueda ayudarte como él hubiera hecho. —añadió viéndola dudar.

—El señor Achilles sabía muchas cosas. La ayuda que yo necesito no es una ayuda corriente. —constestó ella mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—Sígueme. Este no es lugar para tratar estos temas.

Dyagohgwenni siguió al extraño y este la llevo a través de una aldea. Aunque era pequeña, ella no pudo evitar tensarse al ver los altos edificios de ladrillo que construían los hombres blancos. Al caminar junto a ellos se sentía más lejos de casa que nunca.

Llegaron a la hacienda rápidamente y sin percances, escuchando a lo lejos los primeros cantos de un gallo que daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Al entrar a la casa, el hombre se descubrió el rostro -por fin, pensó Dyagohgwenni-, y ella pudo apreciarlo mejor. Era mayor que ella y parecía bien entrado en la veintena. Se fijó en su mandíbula y en el ángulo que sus pómulos describían, y distraída, pensó que era atractivo de un manera poco convencional.

—Mi nombre es Connor —dijo él mientras encendía la chimenea sacándola de su ensoñación—. Vivo en estas tierras junto a la gente de la aldea que has visto. Achilles me acogió como su discípulo hace años. ¿Es eso lo que buscabas?

—Connor es un nombre inusual para un Haudenosaunee —dijo ella evitando su pregunta. Observó como sus ojos oscuros se endurecían.

Aprovechó el momento de silencio para mirar a su alrededor. Estaban en un comedor grande presidido por el retrato de una familia de buen aspecto, según su inexperto ojo crítico. Mientras se movía por la habitación, observándolo todo con curiosidad, podía sentir la mirada fija de Connor en su nuca. Estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Has terminado ya de examinarlo todo? —habló él con algo parecido a sorna en su voz.

—Como estoy segura de que comprenderás, no tengo por costumbre entrar a casa coloniales. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. —dijo un poco molesta.

El asintió por toda respuesta, y ella esperó con todas sus fuerzas que lo que pugnaba por abrirse su paso por su cara no fuera una sonrisa, porque…

—Será mejor que me expliques qué haces aquí. Ya no hay asentamientos de nuestro pueblo cerca, así que has debido de hacer un largo viaje.— la ira de Dyagohgwenni se disipó en un instante. Suspiró, preparándose para hablar.

—Mi nombre es Dyagohgwenni, de los Onyota'a:ka. Vengo de una aldea al noroeste de Nueva York —respondió mirándole a los ojos.-. O venía, pues puede que a estas alturas ya no quede nada de ella.

—¿Os intentan comprar las tierras?

—¡Intentan robarlas! —repuso ella con rabia— Tras la guerra los hombres de ciudad nos prometieron que conservaríamos nuestro hogar, ¡pero ahora lo quieren vender al mejor postor! Como si fuéramos animales a los que pudieran echar sin más de sus madrigueras —añadió dolida.

—¿Qué es lo que querías de Achilles, Dyagohgwenni? —preguntó con suavidad Connor, intentando ocultar la impotencia que sentía al ver como la misma historia se desarrollaba una y otra vez.

—Una vez el señor Achilles pidió el apoyo de nuestro pueblo. Mi padre y él lucharon juntos contra una amenaza de la que nadie me ha querido hablar. Si estoy aquí es para que ese favor sea devuelto —declaró ella con toda el valor del que pudo hacer acopio—. Nuestro hogar y nuestras vidas dependen de esta ayuda, como estoy segura de que ocurrió aquella vez.

Connor se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Sabía que en el pasado, cuando la Orden de los Asesinos de las colonias estaba en todo su esplendor, Achilles se había aliado con algunas tribus de su pueblo para combatir a los templarios. Mientras él se perdía en sus cavilaciones, Dyagohgwenni lo miró fijamente, en sus ojos una súplica que no se veía capaz de poder expresar en voz alta. Durante un rato, la quietud en aquella gran casa solo se vio rota por el crepitar del alegre fuego que tanto contrastaba con el gesto grave de sus dos ocupantes.

Connor contuvo un suspiro. Por mucho que dudara e intentara tomarse un momento para pensar sabía que no era capaz de negarse a una petición de auxilio tan clara como aquella. A pesar de su tono y de sus maneras orgullosas, podía ver la angustia pintada en los ojos oscuros de esa chica que tanto le recordaba a sí mismo cuando apenas era un muchacho confundido que había salido de Kanatahséton por primera vez.

La decisión se había tomado sola. Con un firme asentimiento, Connor le dio a entender que podía contar con su ayuda. Ella hizo todo lo posible para no desplomarse allí mismo, notando por una parte el alivio al saberse escuchada y por otra cómo el viaje empezaba a pasarle factura de golpe.

—¿Sabes algo de las personas que quieren vuestras tierras? —preguntó él una vez la vio tranquilizarse.

—Conozco un nombre que mencionan en el consejo muchas veces, Harold Louis, pero no sé nada más.

—Bien, entonces buscaremos información sobre ese tal Louis. Tú…

—Yo iré con usted —afirmó ella, de nuevo con esa determinación en los ojos—. Soy capaz de pelear y estoy segura que podré arreglármelas —al ver que Connor fruncía el ceño, añadió rápidamente—. Le seré de ayuda y, después de todo, no puede esperar que me quede en este sitio esperándole mientras usted trabaja. Por favor.

Él la miró con atención. Era alta y aunque no parecía tener mucha fuerza ya sabía de primera mano lo veloz y sigilosa que era. Intuía al ver su mirada que no lo dejaría en paz hasta acceder a todas sus peticiones. Un tanto molesto, se preguntó cuántas concesiones más debería hacer ese día para estar tranquilo.

—Si quieres acompañarme tendrás que demostrarme tus habilidades —repuso Connor—. Lo haremos esta tarde, al anochecer. Haz lo que tengas que hacer hasta entonces, aunque te recomiendo que descanses. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

—¿A dónde va usted? —preguntó ella curiosa, vigilándolo mientras rodeaba la larga mesa y se dirigía hacia la entrada.

—Debo atender unos asuntos. Si me necesitas, pregunta a cualquier persona con la que te cruces; no me alejaré mucho de la aldea. Descansa. —con esas últimas palabras cerró la puerta, dejando a Dyagohgwenni allí sola observando las danzarinas llamas del fuego hasta que este terminó por consumirse.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esta historia, la cual, además de ser mi primer relato largo, es la historia con la que me estreno en este fandom al que llevaba tantísimo tiempo siguiendo.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis. Si tenéis cualquier comentario o crítica que hacer, ¡adelante!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Habilidades

**Capítulo 2: Habilidades**

 _Septiembre, 1783_

Cuando Dyagohgwenni despertó, se hallaba recostada en uno de los sillones de aquel acogedor comedor. Desorientada al no ver el techo de ramas y hojas que se suponía que debía cubrirla, fijó la vista en el fuego que volvía a crepitar en la chimenea.

Rápidamente, se levantó y sin prestar atención a sus doloridas piernas se puso a buscar a Connor. Lo encontró en el despacho, inclinado sobre un montón de papeles sobre un gran escritorio de roble. Lo evaluó durante un momento antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Debería haberme despertado, señor Connor.

—Estabas exhausta —habló sin mirarla siquiera—. Dentro de un rato empezaremos la prueba.

Ella se balanceó sobre sus pies en la entrada de aquella imponente estancia sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Como el hombre no parecía tener intención de dejar sus documentos, terminó por entrar a observar la habitación. Objetos que no reconocía estaban esparcidos por las estanterías, además de una gran cantidad de libros que, muy a su pesar, no era capaz de leer. En una esquina le llamó la atención una gran águila disecada de porte majestuoso.

Al parecer debió quedarse absorta delante del animal, pues cuando volvió en sí tenía a Connor justo detrás de ella aunque no lo había oído levantarse. La estaba mirando de nuevo con esa ironía extraña en los ojos.

—Si has terminado ya…—dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta, otra vez con esa guasa en la voz.

Dyagohgwenni frunció los labios, pero lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

Caminaron hasta un bosquecillo en mitad de la nada, acompañados por los últimos rayos de Sol del día. Ella esperó en un silencio expectante, roto únicamente por los pájaros que seguían cantando ajenos a la tensión del ambiente.

—Bien, hemos llegado —afirmó Connor al entrar en un claro delimitado por altos robles casi bucólico en su apariencia. Ella asintió mientras él rebuscaba entre sus ropas. Sacó una vieja daga ajada por el uso cuya hoja sin embargo resplandecía—. Tendrás que cazar un ciervo y traerlo hasta aquí. Yo te estaré observando desde los árboles. —los señaló con un ademán de su mentón.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia. ¿Qué vendría después, hacerle la cena? Erguida en toda su altura, cogió la daga, y se dio la vuelta. Antes de entrar de nuevo en el bosque, miró por encima del hombro, pero él ya se había esfumado. ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

Apartando todo pensamiento de su mente, se centró en la tarea entre manos. Tenía la suerte de estar en una zona muy poblada de animales, así que no le costó dar con un rastro de pisadas de ciervo medio oculto entre las hojas. Se dispuso a seguirlo con entusiasmo cuando se topó con los dulces ojos del animal en cuestión, que por supuesto, salió corriendo.

Entre susurros, soltó una retahíla de improperios ante los que las mujeres de su aldea se hubieran llevado las manos a la cabeza. Tras otro momento, encontró una zona junto a un riachuelo donde había signos de movimiento. Escuchó un suave resoplido a unos metros de ella. Allí, tras un arbusto, había un par de ciervos, una hembra con su cría. Apretó la mandíbula. Su padre le había enseñado lo básico para sobrevivir, pero no estaba acostumbrada a cazar.

Con cuidado, se fue deslizando por los arbustos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de los ciervos, y con cada paso que daba asía con más fuerza la daga. Era dolorosamente consciente de lo que significaba fracasar, pero aún así sentía cómo se quedaba sin aire al pensar en usar esa daga para acabar con una vida, aunque esa vida fuera la de una presa de la que dependía su misión.

Ya estaba encima de los animales. Un salto, un movimiento de muñeca y la prueba habría terminado. Lo único que veía era el tupido pelaje del cuello de la cierva, pero esa visión se veía enturbiada por los sonoros latidos de su corazón. _Vamos_ , pensó, pero no era capaz de moverse.

Estaba allí, acuclillada entre los altos matorrales y paralizada. Ante ella, los animales pastaban en paz ajenos a la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. De repente, dejó de estar en aquel bosque iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol y se encontró vagando por su aldea en medio de una noche cerrada que había aprendido a reconocer como su infierno personal. Un grito desgarrador cortó el aire y ella cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que vería. Se le escapó la daga de entre las manos, lo que alertó a los ciervos, que huyeron en un parpadeo.

—Suficiente. —una voz firme rompió el silencio e hizo que Dyagohgwenni recordara dónde estaba.

Connor estaba de pie en frente de ella, mirándola con severidad. La muchacha bajó la mirada sabiendo lo que significaba.

Ahora no podría hacer nada por los suyos con sus propias manos. ¿Qué le ocurriría al volver a casa después de haberse ido? Así, todavía en el suelo y con aquella imponente figura frente a ella creía saber cómo se sentían las presas antes de ser cazadas. Un ramalazo de impotencia la sacudió con furia, y ella hizo todo lo posible por contenerse para no derrumbarse delante de ese extraño.

—Volvamos a casa. —dijo Connor dándose la vuelta, esta vez con más sosiego que antes.

Dyagohgwenni se levantó como pudo y caminó como una sombra tras él, sin atreverse siquiera en fijar su mirada en su espalda.

El bosque, sumido ya en la oscuridad, se hallaba en una turbadora calma nocturna que le resultó inquietante. Notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda mientras caminaban entre una ligera neblina hasta la hacienda. Algo no iba bien.

Escuchó el crujido antes que Connor, pero cuando lo fue a avisar él ya estaba preparado. Con un gesto, le indicó que se pusiera detrás de él.

Un gran lobo acerado les cortó el paso, rodeándolos mientras les gruñía. Tras evaluarlos, se lanzó hacia Connor con las fauces abiertas; sus colmillos centelleando en la negrura. Dyagohgwenni no sabría decir cuándo se movió su acompañante, pero en apenas un momento, el lobo, que tan amenazador le había resultado, se hallaba muerto en el suelo. Con la boca abierta, contempló cómo Connor se erguía y se sacudía el polvo y las hojas secas del abrigo. Él abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada porque otro lobo se le abalanzó encima.

Esta vez el forcejeo no fue tan limpio, entre un movimiento y otro pudo ver que el animal lo había herido. Mientras Connor luchaba, Dyagohgwenni vio a un tercer lobo acechando desde unos matorrales. Sin dudarlo, volvió a armarse con la daga de Connor, y dio un paso hacia el frente esperando. El lobo echó a correr hacia la espalda del hombre, pero ella ya estaba sobre aviso. En un instante lo alcanzó y lo hirió de muerte, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

Y allí se quedó también ella una vez fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Jadeando y con el corazón a mil por hora, buscó a Connor, quien la miraba con atención. Removida, intentó ponerse de pie, pero no fue capaz.

—¿Es la primera vez que te enfrentas a los lobos?— cuestionó él. Ella asintió por toda respuesta sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Lo has hecho bien. Movámonos antes de que vengan más.

Al fin, ella se puso en pie y consiguieron llegar a la casa. Una vez dentro, él desapareció en una de las habitaciones mientras ella buscaba una silla para sentarse.

—¿Habías cazado alguna vez? —preguntó Connor cuando entró en la habitación. Ella tragó saliva mientras lo contemplaba sentado junto a ella vendándose el brazo.

—Me enseñaron a poner trampas y a tirar con arco. Nunca…

—¿Nunca habías matado con tus manos? —ella negó con la cabeza —. He tomado una decisión, Dyagohgwenni. Me acompañarás a Nueva York.

La muchacha levantó la vista del suelo, sorprendida.

—Pero los ciervos…Dejé que se escaparan.

—Me has enseñado lo que tenía que ver cuando te has enfrentado a ese lobo. Es suficiente. Puedes venir conmigo, a no ser que hayas cambiado de opinión —añadió sin saber qué pensar del semblante de su interlocutora.

—Iré con usted. —dijo ella sonriendo sin poder creérselo. Él hizo lo que pudo por permanecer serio, pero al ver su cara no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Bien. Partiremos mañana tras aprovisionarnos. Hasta entonces, descansa.

Ella asintió y se levantó. Se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando su voz le interrumpió.

—Dyagohgwenni —ella se volvió hacia él con una mirada inquisitiva—. Gracias. Por cubrirme las espaldas.

Ella le volvió a sonreír y se fue. Esa noche, mientras ella dormía, Connor se mantuvo despierto, sumido en unos pensamientos que se enturbiaban a medida que pasaban las horas.


	4. Capítulo 3: Trayecto

**Capítulo 3: Trayecto**

 _Septiembre, 1783_

Las primeras luces del alba despertaron a Dyagohgwenni, que al recordar dónde estaba se levantó de un salto. Por fin irían a Nueva York a buscar respuestas y posiblemente, a terminar con la situación que tenía a su pueblo en jaque.

La muchacha se contuvo para no dar saltos de alegría, y adoptando el gesto propio de su edad, comenzó a preparase para el día. Mientras se recogía el cabello, su mente no cesaba de reproducir los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Seguía sin poder creerse lo que había hecho al matar a ese lobo. Ella, que nunca había sido capaz de asestar un golpe final a una presa, había conseguido acabar de golpe con unos de los depredadores más temidos por su pueblo. Estaba segura de que su padre no la creería cuando se lo contara.

Ese pensamiento le hizo poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo. Había evitado pensar en casa, en su familia, hasta entonces, pero ya no podía posponerlo más. Apoyando las manos en la mesa, se tomó un momento mientras recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con su padre.

Los Onyota'a:ka eran un grupo fundamentalmente pacífico que creían en el diálogo y la diplomacia como alternativa a la violencia. Su padre, al estar en el consejo, seguía de forma natural esos preceptos, y no quería escuchar ni una palabra acerca de ir a buscar ayuda de ningún tipo. Los mayores, como pensaba Dyagohgwenni, se había vuelto arrogantes y complacientes aunque ya sabían de primera mano lo que podían hacer los hombre blancos por avaricia.

Los días previos a su partida fueron muy tensos, y la relación con su padre se había resentido por ello. Los dos compartían la misma vehemencia, y no había sido fácil convivir en el mismo sitio con una disonancia tan grande en sus deseos como la que tenían, aunque después de todo Dyagoggwenni no era nadie para opinar sobre el rumbo de su pueblo.

Sacudió la cabeza y cuadró los hombros. No era el momento para lamentaciones. Ahora tenía un objetivo que pensaba cumplir costara lo que costase.

Bajó las escaleras resueltamente y se dispuso a buscar a Connor, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió salir de la gran casa para ir a las cuadras.

Allí encontró dos yeguas, una de brillante pelaje oscuro y otra alazana, ensilladas y completamente listas para viajar. Se acercó directamente a la segunda, removida por sus ojos negros, tan parecidos a los de su Atepi, el palomino que la esperaba en casa. Recorrió con los dedos su suave pelaje una y otra vez, admirando lo cuidada que estaba. No había visto a nadie más en la hacienda, pero no sabía cómo Connor podía encargarse de todo solo, pese a que a juzgar por lo que había visto hasta ahora no era una persona corriente.

Mientras cavilaba, el susodicho apareció andando desde la casa con el paso determinado que lo caracterizaba. Ver a la chica junto al caballo le trajo una especie de paz que no supo explicar.

—Aún faltan cosas que hacer —dijo sobresaltándola—. El viaje no es largo a caballo, pero me han pedido que lleve algunos suministros.

—¿Te lo han pedido?

—Mi contacto en Nueva York, Dobby.

—¿Trabaja ese Dobby contigo? —preguntó curiosa la chica.

—Sí —respondió seco él. Al ver que no añadía nada más ella se calló. Aún no se acostumbraba a los extraños cambios de humor de su acompañante.

Sin más, Connor fue a recobrar las provisiones. Sin saber lo que hacer, ella salió corriendo detrás de él. Al oírla, Connor aminoró el paso imperceptiblemente. Fueron hacia la aldea, en la que ya se oían los primeros signos de vida del día.

Por el puente se encontraron a dos hombres que, tras saludar animadamente a Connor, la miraron inquisitivamente. Dyagohgwenni, un poco cohibida, hizo lo mismo, pues no había visto a muchos hombres blancos. Le llamó la atención el rojo cabello de uno de ellos y las pecas que adornaban su frente y mejillas. El colono, al verse observado con tanto interés, enrojeció.

—¡Pero bueno, hombre! ¿Qué diría tu señora si te viera? —terció el más fornido de los dos— Encantado, señorita. Yo soy Godfrey, y el patán que me acompaña es Terry.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices, zoquete! —gritó Terry aún azorado.

Dyagohgwenni no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba y no comprendía muy bien a los dos hombres que hablaban tan alto y rápido. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Connor, que miraba la escena con una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

Dejaron a los dos peleándose y siguieron su camino. Se fueron encontrando con más personas que los saludaron a _ambos_ con educación, aunque la miraran con curiosidad. La muchacha estaba aún más confundida. ¿Acaso estos eran los sanguinarios monstruos de los que tanto le habían hablado de pequeña? ¡Se contaban historias de terror sobre ellos en su poblado!

Terminaron parándose en un taller del que salían sonidos metálicos cada cierto tiempo. Connor le indicó con un gesto que lo esperara y entró.

Tras un momento salió cargando un saco de aspecto pesado junto con un hombre de mediana edad que era incluso más alto y robusto que él, notó la chica algo impresionada.

—¿Quién era ese señor? —preguntó cuando se hubo ido aquel sujeto de imponente aspecto.

—¿Te refieres al gran Dave? Es es el herrero de nuestra comunidad.

— ¿Herrero?

—Sí, la persona encargada de trabajar con el hierro y demás metales. Hace instrumentos y armas.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha dado? ¿Instrumentos y armas?

—Algo así —respondió Connor sin comprometerse.

Volvieron en relativa calma hacia la hacienda. Una vez allí cargaron a los caballos y se pusieron en marcha. Dyagohgwenni, detrás de Connor, se relajó de inmediato al sentir el suave paso de su yegua, y cerró los ojos encantada.

La compañía avanzó con tranquilidad hacia la frontera, donde salieron galopando, levantando nubes de polvo tras de sí.

* * *

Al caer el Sol, decidieron parar para hacer noche cerca de un arroyo. La muchacha, con timidez, se apartó de la cara los mechones que se le habían escapado de su moño. Sabía que él había notado su entusiasmo al galopar, y aunque no le había dicho nada, había visto de nuevo esa expresión peculiar en su rostro que no sabia interpretar.

Se acercó dubitativa hacia donde estaba Connor encendiendo un fuego y se sentó junto a él. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba y… —comenzó

—No tienes que explicarte. —la interrumpió él torpemente.

Ella frunció los labios y de nuevo, lo intentó.

— En casa tengo un caballo, Atepi —él la miró con atención, era la primera vez que quería hablar de su aldea—. Me lo regalaron al entrar en la adultez. Es muy rápido y fuerte aunque parezca delicado. Suelo galopar con él por las colinas junto a mi hermana.

—¿Por qué no lo trajiste? —inquirió Connor. Si ahora quería hablar lo iba a aprovechar cuanto pudiera.

—No me dio tiempo a prepararlo —dijo ella vacilante—. Yo… me fui de noche, sin avisar.

Connor hizo lo posible por no suspirar. Se había imaginado cuál era el caso, pero aún así no podía evitar su reacción. Ella no sabía lo que tenía, era demasiado joven.

—¡No te hagas una idea equivocada! —bramó ella, deteniendo de inmediato la cascada de pensamientos que se sucedían en la mente de Connor— No me he escapado por pelearme con nadie, como si fuera un cría. Al menos no de la forma que crees.

Con un gesto, él le indicó que siguiera hablando.

—El consejo no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada ante la amenaza sobre nuestras tierras, porque confían en el nuevo Gobierno y en su palabra, ¡pero yo no me fío de ellos! —explicó ella con ímpetu—. No sería la primera vez que el hombre blanco nos traiciona.

—Así que viniste aquí para acabar con el problema tú sola —atajó Connor con un chasquido de su lengua —. Dime, ¿ante quién te quieres probar?

—¡No me quiero probar ante nadie! —balbuceó ella con rabia mientras la imagen de su padre se formaba delante de sus ojos.

Él se reclinó pensativo.

—Hace años yo hice lo mismo —comentó absorto en el fuego. Mirándola añadió— Me fui de casa con la aprobación de la Oiá:ner, pero decidí irme.

—¿Los abandonaste? —repuso ella alarmada.

—Yo no los abandoné. Lo hice para protegerlos —contestó el, lívido ante la posibilidad siquiera.

—¿De dónde vienes, Connor? —Aunque era obviamente un mestizo, ella había comenzado a pensar que era un hombre de ciudad más al ver lo cómodo que estaba viviendo solo entre tanto blanco.

—De Kanatahséton. Era un asentamiento Kanien'kehá:ka.

—He oído hablar de él. Vendieron esas tierras después de la Guerra. —dijo ella casi en un susurro, viendo cómo los ojos de su compañero se oscurecían. En esas, él pareció despertar.

—Mañana nos iremos antes del amanecer. Será mejor que durmamos algo. —anunció con firmeza. Sin más se dio las vuelta y preparó las pieles en las que dormiría. Ella solo lo contempló callada, comprendiendo que en su silencio contaba mucho más que con sus palabras.

—Connor —llamó ella cuando lo vio recostarse—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

—Connor es mi nombre real.

Ella inspiró por la nariz y asintió, dándose por vencida por esa noche y tumbándose de espaldas a él.

—Pero no es el único nombre que tengo —ella abrió los ojos y escuchó con atención—. Ratonhnhaké:ton. Así es como me llamó mi madre.

Ella sonrió con suavidad.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de partir. A medida que se acercaban a Nueva York se iban encontrando con más y más caravanas y viajeros como ellos, ante lo cual la muchacha no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. ¿Sería la ciudad tan grande cómo decían?

Acababa de amanecer cuando llegaron a las puertas de la urbe. Dyagohgwenni se preparó, sin saber muy bien lo que esperar al ver la primera patrulla de soldados haciendo guardia allí.


	5. Chapter 4: Nueva York

**Capítulo 4: Nueva York**

 _Noviembre, 1783_

La gran ciudad los recibió con una atmósfera pesada y poco hospitalaria que Dyagohgwenni tomó como un mal presagio.

Crispada, la muchacha paró a su yegua tras la de Connor mientras este hablaba con los guardias, que los contemplaron con algo parecido a desdén en sus ojos. Tras la conversación se pusieron en marcha.

Connor los guió por una amplia avenida repleta de gente que se movía con rapidez ante la amenaza de un chaparrón. Bajo el cielo encapotado la ciudad resplandecía a su manera, pensó Dyagohgwenni. En las aceras, vendedores gritaban con entusiasmo desde puestos en los que vendían objetos completamente desconocidos para ella. Había niños, muchos niños, que corrían de un lado para otro, a veces interponiéndose en el camino de algún viandante que, airado, los mandaba a paseo. A ambos lados de la calle, altos edificios de ladrillo rojo se cernían sobre ellos imponentes de la misma forma que los árboles lo hacían en el bosque. Sin embargo, no todo eran luces, como pudo comprobar pronto. Entre las moles rojas se veían de vez en cuando callejones oscuros, personas tiradas en el suelo y grupos de bribones esperando a su siguiente presa.

Dirigieron a sus caballos con cuidado entre la gente, y poco a poco fueron avanzando por la ciudad, hacia el oeste. El paisaje fue cambiando con sus pasos, y de encontrarse en una urbe que brillaba por su progreso pasaron a estar en un erial estéril y cubierto de cenizas.

Cayeron las primeras gotas.

Bajaron de sus caballos, y Connor indicó con un gesto a Dyagohgwenni que lo siguiera entre los esqueletos negros de los edificios. La chica, mientras pasaban entre los restos, no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor con inquietud, siempre pendiente de las vigas chamuscadas y de los maderos que pendían sobre sus cabezas. Miró con perplejidad a Connor. A él no parecía preocuparle la posibilidad de ser aplastado por un montón de madera quemada.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio durante un rato más, acompañados por el crujido de los escombros bajo sus botas, la lluvia que se hacia más fuerte conforme pasaba el rato y algún que otro quejido fantasmal que les llegaba desde las sombras. De repente, Connor se detuvo y ella, distraída, casi trastabilló.

Estaban bajo un edificio que había salido algo mejor parado que los demás, ya que conservaba casi la totalidad de su techo intacto y que, aunque los resguardaba de la lluvia, al mismo tiempo los sumía en una penumbra que mantenía a Dyagohgwenni en tensión. Detrás de ella, se escuchó una piedra caer, y ella se llevó rápidamente la mano al cinto, donde guardaba su daga. Paró sus movimientos cuando Connor la agarró del codo y tiró de su brazo sacándola de su postura de ataque.

De una de las esquinas oscuras del edificio les llegó el sonido de una risa. Sacudiéndose la sensación de la mano del mestizo sobre ella, se centró en el nuevo sonido. Hacia ellos se movió una figura envuelta en una gruesa capa de viaje. De su rostro encapuchado la muchacha solo pudo apreciar una mueca burlona.

—Dobby. —saludó Connor con su ademán serio.

—Connor. Siempre es un placer verte. —repuso mientras se descubría la cara. Dyagohgwenni parpadeó sorprendida. Era una mujer la que estaba ante ellos.

—¿Sorprendida, pajarito? —dijo Dobby con cierta burla, esbozando la misma mueca casi desdeñosa de antes mientras la evaluaba—. ¿Acaso me entiende? —cuestionó ella dirigiéndose a Connor.

—Cada palabra —contestó la muchacha desafiante, adelantándose a Connor que la miró de forma inescrutable.

—Muy bien —repuso Dobby indiferente—. Mejor para ti.

—¿Qué nos traes, Dobby? —preguntó Connor antes de que la situación escalara a una pelea. La mujer asintió mientras tomaba una postura más relajada, y comenzó a hablar.

—He encontrado al hombre que me pediste que buscara. No me ha supuesto ningún problema como creímos al principio, porque resulta que ese tal Louis es uno de los peces gordos en auge de la alta sociedad de Nueva Orleans —relató Dobby, profesional—. Al parecer ha decidido que ese mercado se le ha quedado pequeño y quiere probar suerte con el de aquí.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—A la compra-venta de tierras. En Nueva Orleans también tiene una plantación y ya sabes lo que pienso de eso - de esclavista a lo que ellos entienden por comerciante solo hay un paso…En fin, está muy cotizado en las fiestas de sociedad y no precisamente por su buen parecer. Se le atribuyen ganancias de varios miles de dólares por sus negocios.

—¿Está aquí, en Nueva York? —interpeló Dyagohgwenni.

—Esa es la mejor parte —contestó Dobby esbozando una sonrisa de tiburón— Ha venido de viaje de negocios.

Esa declaración pilló por sorpresa a los nativos. La muchacha miró a Connor, que frunció el ceño.

—Hemos de ir a hablar con él —dijo Dyagohgwenni dirigiéndose a él— Podría explicarle que…—calló al oír la carcajada de Dobby.

—Querida —se burló ella con sorna— Lo último que hará un hombre como él, un ''señor de negocios'' hecho y derecho, será escucharte. Lo siento —añadió al ver sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella— pero es la verdad. Tendrías más éxito pelándote con una pared. —quiso decir algo más pero Connor la cortó con un gesto.

—¿Dónde podríamos encontrarlo?

—Connor…— repuso ella sorprendida—. Ha comprado unos almacenes al este de aquí, en el puerto. Tal vez lo encuentres por allí.

—Gracias, Dobby. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Vamos —se dirigió a Dyagohgwenni.

La muchacha le dedicó un gesto a la otra mujer, que le correspondió sin sonreírle por primera vez, y se fue tras el mestizo que andaba con su gran zancada. Ambos marcharon de nuevo hacia los caballos en un silencio contemplativo.

* * *

Llegaron al fin al sitio indicado por Dobby. Se trataba de una zona bulliciosa en el puerto, tanto que ni siquiera la lluvia había logrado a espantar a las personas que allí trajinaban. La pareja sorteó marineros borrachos tirados sobre el suelo mojado y pasó junto las mercancías recién descargadas de barcos que venían de ultramar.

El almacén en cuestión era una gran nave de madera un tanto deslucida que no levantaba ninguna sospecha sobre su uso. Connor advirtió que no contaba con vigilancia alguna, pero aún así había algo allí que no le daba buenas vibraciones. Decidió entrar por la puerta trasera; ninguna cerradura se había resistido a sus manos hasta entonces y esa no sería la excepción. Abrió la puerta sin ningún problema y entró el primero.

A primera vista no había nada fuera de lo normal en ese almacén plagado de telarañas; cajas y cajas de madera apiladas precariamente unas encima de otras que habían visto mejores días y un puñado de paquetes cubiertos por una tela que parecía haber sido blanca en algún momento. Connor se adentró más en la habitación, caminando entre la mercancía, atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. De repente, tras él se escuchó un estruendo metálico que hizo que su corazón saltara en su pecho.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la mano ya preparada sobre su tomahawk, pensando en Dyagohgwenni y en su falta de práctica en el combate, y se topó de bruces con una escena ante la que no sabía si gruñir rabioso o reírse, pero que de todas formas le dio un buen dolor de cabeza. Ante él se encontraba la muchacha, sosteniendo en sus manos esa tela roñosa y lo que había sido uno de los paquetes. A sus pies, montones de cajitas metálicas; algunas abiertas que habían desparramado lo que contenían, una sustancia que él irremediablemente identificó como pólvora.

Los dos compartieron una mirada. La de él fulminante; la de ella tímida. Connor iba a reprenderla cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando a los dos ante la vista de un hombre que tal como entró se fue corriendo dando voces.

Ahora Connor sí gruñó. Dando dos zancadas se puso delante de Dyagohgwenni y tiró de su brazo para sacarla de allí. No habían dado tres pasos cuando entraron en la estancia seis hombres armados de aspecto rudo. El que parecía ser el cabecilla se adelantó.

—Sabía que ibas a ser tú, mestizo. ¿Me recuerdas? —Connor no lo recordaba. Era un hombre de mediana edad con una llamativa cicatriz de aspecto reciente que le cruzaba todo el rostro y que deformaba sus facciones. Sintió como Dyagohgwenni se tensaba a su lado al ver su maliciosa sonrisa en esa cara desfigurada. Sin más, el hombre corrió hacia él, espada en alto y Connor se adelantó sin pensarlo.

Mientras tanto, Dyagohgwenni se hizo a un lado, ansiosa. Rápidamente sacó la daga de su cinto al ver que uno de los hombres la ojeaba. Él sonrió, y por toda respuesta se lanzó hacia ella, que saltó a un lado para esquivarlo. Pudo evitar una primera estocada suya, y una segunda, y una tercera. Connor la vio luchar por el rabillo del ojo, alarmado. Apretando los dientes, evitó el ataque de otro de los hombres y aprovechó su impulso para herirlo de muerte, tras lo que paró otro golpe del hombre de la cicatriz, que no se daba por vencido.

La muchacha pateó a su atacante en la entrepierna y lo golpeó en la cabeza con el mango de su daga, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, sin embargo no tuvo un momento de descanso; en seguida otro hombre ocupó el lugar del anterior ante ella. Haciendo alarde de una fuerza bruta inusitada, este la embistió dando un potente alarido que hizo que perdiera la concentración. Dyagohgwenni cayó al suelo, y desde allí evitó varios pisotones de la mole que era su rival. Giró sobre sí misma y por fin se pudo levantar; siguiendo su instinto le asestó una puñalada en el muslo que empezó a sangrar profusamente.

Connor la vio luchar contra la mole mientras mataba al tercero de sus oponentes de un golpe certero en el cuello; había conseguido librarse del hombre de la cicatriz durante un momento y este, medio inconsciente por un golpe en la sien, se había quedado tirado en el suelo, pero consiguió despejarse en un momento. Lo primero que vio fue a la chica, que todavía forcejeaba contra su contrincante. Poco a poco, fue moviéndose hacia ella hasta situarse a su espalda, y entonces, le clavó su cuchillo en el costado.

Dyagohgwenni jadeó de dolor. Aprovechando la situación, la mole la tumbó de un puñetazo en la cara. La muchacha se vio en el suelo, a merced de aquellos dos hombres, y no sabría lo que hubiera sido de ella de no ser por Connor, que después acabar con su contrincante corrió en su ayuda tras verla caer. El mestizo no tuvo ningún problema en acabar con ellos y Dyagohgwenni, con una admiración trémula lo observó pelear, agarrándose como pudo a la conciencia que le quedaba. Lo miró allí de pie, con el tomahawk en la mano, todavía sucia tras la pelea y jadeando tras el ejercicio y notó que algo se abría paso en su pecho, algo que no pudo descifrar al desmayarse.

Él la miró y maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver que había cerrado los ojos, se acercó a ella rápidamente, notando como una extraña trepidación le atenazaba las entrañas. Al ver la sangre que manchaba sus ropas, se arrodilló a su lado e intentó cortar la hemorragia como pudo. La herida no era grave, pero daría problemas si no se trataba.

Connor la cogió en volandas, pero algo captó su atención antes de irse, porque en la espada que había pertenecido al hombre de la cicatriz había un símbolo, uno que conocía demasiado bien.


End file.
